Maybe This Time
by sundayxmorningx
Summary: Sometimes, they like to pretend they just met...
1. Masquerade Ball

**A/N: I don't own Degrassi. I've actually stopped watching the show, but I still have a soft spot for Eclare. This story is just an idea that has been inside my head and I decided to go with it.**  
**But this is a short chapter! I think all of them are going to be short, but there's at least 5 chapters.**

* * *

"May I have this dance?" he smirked behind his mask and offered his hand.

She dismissed herself from her friends and adjust her own mask. Neither of them really paid attention to the reason why this Masquerade Ball was being held, although it had something to do with NYU and Columbia strengthening their ties.

They found a spot on the dance floor, among the flurry of dresses and suits. The music was at an appropriate level that they didn't have to shout in order to talk.

"Is it your first year in Columbia?" he asked.

"Yeah," she responded, "I didn't want to attend this event but my roommates convinced me."

He laughed, "Same here. Dances aren't really my thing but I promised my friend I'd be his wingman."

"And how is that going?" she asked.

He motioned his head to the right and they both turned to see two guys standing close to each other, flirting as if no one was watching.

"Nicely done," she complimented him.

"Just doing my civic duty," he joked.

They danced in silence for a while. He would sometimes look at her but she never made eye contact. She found herself getting shy in his presence.

"Are you from New York?" he spoke again.

She briefly looked at him, "Canada. I've only been to New York once before moving here."

"Have you had a chance to explore the city?" he continued.

"Unfortunately, no," she said, "I briefly explored during my last visit, though. That was nice."

They made eye contact and smiled.

"Well you definitely need to explore before the semester gets too busy," he then offered, "And if you ever find yourself in the NYU area, you've got a friend there."

She replied, "I'm assuming you're not a first year student."

He smirked, "What makes you think that?"

"There's a certain confidence to you," she thought it over before continuing, "Not a cocky confidence, but a comfortable confidence."

He smiled at her answer and spun her around in beat with the music. She seemed to enjoy that movement and positioned herself closer to him.

"Can I keep you for the next song?" he said boldly.

She nodded, "I don't think anyone else will ask me to dance."

"They're missing out," he responded, "You're a good dancer."

"I have a good partner," she replied back.

He laughed, "I might ask you for a third dance."

She looked at him, "I'd be ok with that."

He gave her another spin as the music died down and started to transition to a new piece. They didn't talk during this song, but continued to observe each other while the other wasn't looking.

They danced a total of five times before one of her friends tapped her shoulder, telling them that they were leaving. She didn't want to travel alone and agreed to go with them. They had gotten comfortable with their proximity, with the side of her head resting on his cheek.

She moved her head to look at him. He tilted his head to get a better look at her. Their faces were dangerously close for strangers.

"I should go," she whispered, while closing her eyes.

He let the words process in his mind and then pulled away first, but held her hand, "Are you going to attend another one of these events?"

She paused, "Maybe."

* * *

**A/N: Please let me know what you think? Thanks!**


	2. Central Park

**A/N:**

* * *

"Clare! Hey!"

She turned around and saw Eli jogging towards her. They immediately smiled at one another and started their trek through Central Park.

"So where are we going?" she matched his stride.

"To the Pond," he simply said.

"Aren't there a lot of ponds?"

"The Pond and Gapstow Bridge," he specified, "I found it during my first year in NYU. It became my getaway when things were getting rough."

"I'm sorry," her voice was soft.

He accepted the apology, "There's usually a lot of people, but it's still a great place to think."

"I never realized Central Park was so big," she watched everyone pass by, "I think I need a week just to explore this place."

Clare continued to follow Eli. The walk was further than she expected, but she didn't complain. She sometimes glanced at Eli who seemed to be focus on the walk. He took notice.

"Is there something on my face?" he asked.

"What? No," she instantly replied.

He turned his head, "Then why do you keep looking at me?"

"Because we're hanging out," she smiled, "Why wouldn't I look at the person I was hanging out with."

"Whatever you say."

They finally reached the Pond and Clare instantly loved what she saw. She took her phone out and snapped a few pictures.

"Can we go to the bridge later?"

"Of course."

She took a seat on one of the vacant benches and just spent some time looking around. The leaves were starting to change colors and Clare decided that fall in NYC would be her favorite season here.

He sat down, "Do you want me to take a picture of you?"

She gave him her phone and Clare decided to have some fun by doing silly and dramatic poses, with Eli eventually joining her. They took turns with their phones and even took a few pictures together.

They went to the bridge and stood at the center, taking a few more pictures. It was late afternoon so the sun was hitting the scenery perfectly. A few people joined them and took their own photos before moving along.

"How's your second year at NYU treating you?" Clare put her phone away.

"Not too bad," he tapped his fingers, "Most of my classes are film related, but I am taking one documentary course."

She nodded, "That's smart – having a class or two that's different from the others."

"And how is Columbia?" he asked.

She shrugged, "I think I'm still adjusting. I mean, my classes are fine but being away from home…"

"I know what you mean," he remembered, "I remember being homesick and just going through the motions of attending classes and events. After a while though, you start to genuinely enjoy yourself. I'm sure you will too."

"I hope so," she sighed, "I'm already involved in different clubs and organizations, hoping to take my mind off of being homesick."

"You've got me," he said, "If you ever need anyone to talk."

She was silent for a moment, "You've got me too."

They let their words hang in the air, watching the lake and leaves move and sway.

"Thank you for taking me here," she moved closer to him, their arms touching.

"If you like this, we can check out the north side of the park next time," Eli offered.

Clare nodded and smiled, accepting the invite.

* * *

**A/N: I know nothing about their courses/majors so I tried to keep that conversation as vague as possible. Anyway, how am I doing?**


	3. At MOMA

**A/N: Oh, some people are checking this story! Hooray! I hope you're all enjoying it. Anyway, I'll keep my a/n short and let you get back to the story.**

* * *

She was surprised that not a lot of people were gathered by this painting, but she was thankful for it. She took her time admiring every inch of the famous art piece.

Another person joined her.

"_Starry Night," _he commented, "I'm guessing you're not a New York native?"

"Is it that obvious?" she laughed.

"I did the same thing when I first moved here," he confessed.

"It's one of van Gogh's famous paintings," she continued to admire it, "I would be a fool to just walk by it."

"Well if you're looking for more famous art works," he suggested, "I know MOMA has Picasso's _Les Demoiselle d'Avignon." _

"Thank you," she quickly looked at him, "Art history major?"

He shook his head, "No, just an art admirer. Though I'm still learning to appreciate contemporary art."

She agreed with him, "I'm considering taking a course on it just to help me out."

"Let me know how that goes," he joked, "It would be nice to understand that section of the museum."

They shared a laugh.

After a few more minutes, she adjusted her bag as a signal that was done with looking at this piece.

"I think I'm going to check out Picasso's work next," she looked at him, "Thank you again."

He smiled and watched her go.

A few people were crowded around the Picasso painting, but she could still admire it from her spot. She spent less time on this piece and decided to move along. Keeping up with the famous works theme, she made her way to Salvador Dali's _The Persistence of Memory. _She saw the familiar figure from earlier and smiled to herself.

"Hello again," she approached, "Decided to look at another famous painting?"

"I hope you don't mind the company," he kept his hands in his pockets.

"I don't mind at all," her voice was soft.

It was quiet for a moment, with the exception of the people passing by. Those guests would talk to themselves but the two people centered on the painting didn't say anything until they were alone again.

"Dali was a surrealist," she said, "This painting was supposed to discredit reality."

"Are you sure you're not the art history major?" he couldn't help but smile at her.

She looked at him, "I may have checked MOMA's website before visiting this piece."

"I think reality can be nice to escape sometimes," he paused then continued, "Escape the present and not think about the future."

"And maybe forget the past?"

"Not all of the past."

At this point, they were looking at each other while their bodies were still angled to the painting. She moved first, adjusting herself and moving closer to him. He mimicked her actions and examined her whole face. She opened her mouth slightly as if she was going to say something, but no words came out. He moved his head to the side.

Every warning bell in their heads were ringing but it was too late to back away. Their lips met for a brief moment and the instant familiarity became overwhelming.

He pulled away immediately.

"I should – I – I have to go," Eli stammered.

Clare was at a loss for words and just let him walk away.

* * *

**A/N: Yikes. That kiss will certainly change their interactions with one another. Hope you're all still interested in the story! **


End file.
